


After the Rain

by Velvetblackheart



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anger, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velvetblackheart/pseuds/Velvetblackheart
Summary: Katerina Hale was an upcoming ice skating star, winning gold medal after gold medal, under the coaching of Celestino Cialdini. She was slated to be the Female Victor Nikiforov of the Skating world. Until one night at a party changes her life and destiny forever. She walks away from figure skating and all her dreams.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Original Character/Original Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Detroit 

  
The alarm blared out ‘System Of Downs, Chop Suey’ at max volume. A hand reaches up out of the roll of covers to slap around on the desk beside the bed for the offensively loud sound emitting from the Rose gold Apple 8 iphone.

Katarina Hale pushed the thick covers to her waist and with a loud groan, turned off the alarm.

There was a sudden knock on her door to her dorm. Katarina, aka Kat pushed the covers completely off her legs with her feet, and kicked them onto the floor.

“I’m up!!” She yelled towards the door, hoping the person knocking could hear her.

Phichit Chulanonts voice, in his usual cheeriness, said, “Ok Kat, just making sure!” 

She then heard him walk away only to knock on the next dorm room door.

She sighed out loud as she swung her legs off the bed and onto the tan carpeted floor, of her dorm room. It was 5:30 am. Being a professional figure skater was hard work.

Most of it was early morning practices that sometime ran all the way into late evenings.  
Kat hated early mornings. Truly HATED. She was a total night owl. It was just something that she could never shake. Staying up until midnight or 1 am was as normal as breathing for her. 

She walked over to her dresser mirror and pulled her straight black hair into a quick messy bun on top of her head. She stared at her reflection for a moment. The 17 year old Japanese-Hawaiian would be considered beautiful in most circles. Although, Kat never considered herself, so. She was comfortable in her own skin. She didn’t mind her cream colored skin or excessive amount of freckles that covered her cheeks and across her nose. She used to cover those same freckles with makeup, but now, they are just an accepted part of her. 

As she got older she became more comfortable in her own skin and in her heritage. Her almond shape eyes were a bright green color with the exception of her left eye., which was half bright green and half orange-ish brown. The color divide was straight down the middle. It was called Sectional Hetreochromia. It had gathered her a lot of attention over the years. Some good, and some bad, but regardless, she has always loved the unusual color of her eyes.

Kat had two older brothers, who looked nothing like her. There was a 12 year age difference. The twins, Keone and Kai still lived in Hawaii, both Blonde hair, blue-green eyes and super tan and tall. Apparently the twins look like their blonde ex-surf champion mother and Kat took after their Japanese-Hawaiian father. She later found out that she had a different mother all together. A japanese mistress of her fathers. Who died in the process of having Kat. Her brothers never treated her any different. Forever the overbearing and over-protective big brothers. She had a happy childhood for the most part.

She was tying her shoes, when she heard Phichit walk by her door, calling out “5 more minutes, Kat”

She grabbed her sports bag with her ice skates and quickly exited the room. She didn’t want to be late again. Ryan, her coach, made such a fuss the other day about her being late.

Ryan Lockley was a 40 something ex-ice skater, turned coach. He is now working under Coach Calestino in Detroit for the last 4 months. He has been Kats coach for 3 weeks.  
She really hasn’t known him long enough to have a solid opinion of him yet. He seemed ok. A little hands on sometimes, and it made her feel a bit uncomfortable, but it wasn’t such a big deal that she felt she needed to say anything. He was only correcting her posture or stance. That was part of ice skating. Honestly he never touched her inappropriately, ever. 

She shook the stray thoughts out of her head and sat down to lace up her skates.  
Out of the corner of her eye she saw Phichit sit down next to her on the bench.

“So? How do you like Ryan so far? He asked as he tightened the laces on his skates. He didn’t look up from his skates as he said this.

She huffed,”I mean, yeah, he’s alright. I guess?”

Phichit laughed. “You just want Victor as your coach!”

Kat grinned, “I mean who wouldn’t!! He’s so cool and funny! It was just so much fun when Victor and Yuuri were here in March! I even improved on my jumps and footwork!”

They continued to tighten their laces, silence stretching out between them. Finally Phichit spoke up “Yeah, I miss them too” He said sadly.

Yuuri was Phichit’s best friend,former room mate and rink mate. They had a long history together.

Ryan suddenly appeared in front of Kat.  
“Ready to go work on those Triple Axels?”

Ryan would be considered very handsome for his age. Shoulder length wavy brown hair, usually kept in a sort of messy man bun. Bright emerald eyes framed by long black eyelashes. A slim nose, like what you see on most European men and a full sensuous mouth. Lips so full a model would envy that pout. He stood 6’ 2” with an olive complexion. He seemed to forever have a 5 o’clock shadow on his face, but it gave him a gruff sexy appeal that had most girls in the rink squealing and blushing. Kat was NOT one of those girls though.

Ryan reached out as Kat stood up and placed his hand on her lower back, as if to steady her. She quickly moved away from the weight of his hand and skated to the center of the ice. She pushed the uncomfortable feeling to the back of her mind as she took position on the center of the ice, waiting for the Music to start.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
“OK Everyone!! That’s a wrap on today.!” Coach Calestino yelled across the ice.

Coach Calestino then blew his whistle to signal the end of practice.

Kat sat down on the bench next to Phichit. He handed her a bottle of water. She unscrewed the lid and drank it down then wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

She tipped the bottle towards him and nodded, “Thanks Phi!”

Phichit unlaced his skates and nudged Kat with his elbow. “You coming over tonight to play Borderlands 3? He asked.

“Are you recording it for VueTube?” she asked.

“Yeah I thought we could Collab, maybe do a live stream even?” He said as he tied his sneakers.

Kat nodded as she finished off her bottle of water. “Sounds good! See you there Phi!”

She watched Phichit walk through the double doors to outside. It looked like the sun was just starting to set. Wow, the hours just flew by it seemed.  
She sighed as she stood up to leave, suddenly someone grabbed her wrist. She glanced up annoyed. Ryan was standing there with a smile on his face. 

“Want to go and grab something to eat?” He said as he motioned with the tilt of his head towards the doors.

She pulled her wrist out of his grip, and looked down, “ ummm, I’m supposed to meet Phichit to go play Video games and Pizza in a bit” 

“OH.” The smile faded from his face, then he smiled again, almost wolfishly, “well have fun then” He said as he grabbed her wrist again.

She shook her wrist out of his grip and quickly headed towards the doors, not even daring to look back. 

There was just something about him that gave her the creeps. She found herself walking faster towards Phichits apartment. Maybe she was just overreacting? He had never really done anything to warrant her mistrust, but, there was something about the way he smiled, it seemed almost... almost “Predatory” she said aloud.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to thank my lovely Beta StarshineJess

Phichit flipped open the lid on the pizza. He grabbed two slices and handed Kat one.

“Have you started up the game yet?” He asked as he handed a canned soda to her.

Kat looked up at the Borderlands 3 start screen. “Yeah I got it ready to go, thanks Phi, too, you know... for tonight.” Kat said as she popped the tab on the soda.

“I think we both needed a night away from practice and just chill” He said as he picked up the controller, balancing the pizza and soda in the other hand.

They both sat down on the floor facing the 32” flat screen in Phichits apartment. He was currently sharing with Leo. Rent sharing just made things financially easier for everyone.

Kat glanced around, “Where is Leo tonight? She asked as she took a bite of pizza.

“Oh I think he went out with some friends tonight.” Phichit said as he started up the game.

“Oh I want Fl4K!!” She yelled out as Phichit was choosing his character.

Phichit laughed, “that works for me cuz I want Amara! Ohh guess who is Co-op-ing with us tonight?”

Kat glanced at Phichit as she put the headphones on and lowered her mic. “Who?”

Yuuri Katsuki’s voice came over her headset, “are we gonna play or chat? Heyyy Kat!! Phichit!!”

“OMG Yuuuuurriiiii!!” Kat giggled clapping her hands. She absolutely adored Yuuri and his fiance Victor.

Yuuri laughed, “Yep!! now lets do this! Ready?”

“READY!!” both Phichit and Kat said in unison.

____________________________________________

They played for about 3 hours. They eventually just settled for chatting and playing around with their characters in the Sanctuary. 

“So Kat, how is your training going? Congrats on the gold in Russia and in the Olympics!” Yuuri said.

Kat adjusted the mic, before speaking, “Its going ok, got a new coach.”

“You don’t sound too happy about that. Who is it? Where are they from?” Yuuri asked.

“Its that former Skater from the US Ryan Lockley, he’s like 40 something.” Phichit supplied.

“Ohhh, I’m not super familiar with him, let me ask Victor’ Yuuri said. They could hear Yuuri Shouting Victors name then ask him if he knew of the skater. There was some jostling of the sound as Victor apparently put on the headset to speak to them.

“Kat! Phichit!! How is everyone? Ryan Lockley is his name?” Victor cheerfully shouted over the headset.

Kat hummed an affirmative.

“Da! I met him once, kind of quiet. He really didn’t socialize with too many of the other skaters, but I was just entering Seniors when he retired, so I really didn’t get a chance to really meet him. Yuuri said your were not happy with your new coach Kat, whats going on? Victor asked, concern laced in his voice.

Kat sighed. She didn’t want to make this a big deal. Ryan was just annoying.

“Its nothing much, he just doesn’t have the same teaching style as you do. I miss that. He is just kind of annoying.” She finally said.

“Annoying? Annoying how?” Victor asked.

Kat sighed again. How could she word this without making a huge deal. If she said ‘ oh he just touches me a lot’, it sounds super creepy. But....he was sort of creepy? Wasn’t he?

Silence stretched out and Victor spoke again, “Kiska, talk to me.”

“No fair, calling me Kitten in Russian,” She joked, “ I don’t know, he just touches me a lot more than I care for. Before coming here, he grabbed my wrist and held it, asking me to go get dinner with him.” She admitted.

She heard Victor suck in his breath. Phichit spun around to face Kat.

“You didn’t tell me that!!” Phichit yelled, putting the controller down.  
“Ohmygawd! I just didn’t want to blow everything out of proportion. Its not really a big deal.” She said as she put her controller down to face Phichit.

“Victor spoke next, tone light, “ Kiska, you’re 17 he’s an adult and your coach. If he is making you feel uncomfortable, maybe you should mention it to Coach Celestino in the morning.”

Kat looked down at the carpet she was sitting on, she began to pick at the fibers, refusing to look at Phichit.

“If she doesn’t, then I will.” Phichit said. He crossed his arms across his chest and continued to stare Kat down.

“Ok, I will talk to Coach Celestino tomorrow. You’re probably right” She finally said after a moment of silence.

They chatted for another hour. Finally everyone decided to call it a night. Phichit walked Kat to her dorm, which was right near Phichits apartment building. He made her promise to tell Coach Celestino in the morning. 

She nodded before bidding him goodnight.

She was dreading tomorrow. She really hated confrontations.

She kicked off her shoes at the door and walked to the bedroom. She flopped down across the bed and stared at the ceiling until her eyes got heavy and she fell asleep.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
